The present invention relates to a reversible rotary compressor in which the compressor per se is rotatable in both the forward and reverse directions, and a reversible refrigerating cycle using such a reversible rotary compressor and not using a four-way valve.
FIG. 12 is a conventional reversible rotary compressor disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. Sho. 62-3196. In the figure, reference numeral 112 designates a rotor of a motor; 107, a rotary shaft; 118, a valve mechanism; 114, a main bearing; 116, a cylinder; reference character Pa indicates a first refrigerant pipe; Pb, a second refrigerant pipe; 119a, an intake hole; and 106, a closed container.
The operation of the reversible rotary compressor thus constructed will be described. In FIG. 12, the rotor 112 is controlled so as to turn the rotary shaft 107 in the forward or reverse direction a refrigerant gas is sucked through the first refrigerant pipe Pa, flows through the valve mechanism 118, the flange part of the main bearing 114 and the intake hole 119a as an intake path formed in the cylinder 116, and flows into the cylinder 116. The refrigerant is compressed and discharged into the second refrigerant pipe Pb, through an outlet port and the valve mechanism 118.
When the reversible rotary compressor is operated in a reverse mode, the refrigerant gas sucked through the second refrigerant pipe Pb flows through the valve mechanism 118 and a second intake hole into the cylinder 116. The refrigerant is compressed and discharged into the first refrigerant pipe Pa by way of the intake hole 119a and the valve mechanism 118.
In the conventional reversible rotary compressor for a reversible refrigerating cycle, which is thus constructed, a valve mechanism must be provided within the refrigerant pipe 6. Much work is required for assembling the reversible rotary compressor. The cost to manufacture is high. The reliability of the assembled compressor is not high.